Numb
by Broad Minds More Soul
Summary: Rachel is drowning. Her memories flood her as the water slowly takes her life away. Will she be saved or will she die?  Second character is Finn to account for the break-up. FINISHED
1. Numb

_**The characters, depending on who it is perceived by, may seem out of character. Just warning you. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**The story is told in point of view of Rachel.**_

_**The profound thoughts/flashbacks are in italics. The songs are in bold.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs I used. **_

**!#$%^&*()**

_Numb (definition): deprived of the power of sensation_

The water hits me like glass. Everything shatters around me. It's like hitting a window thinking it's a net. I hate this feeling. My eyes scrunch shut.

I think about what I'll never get to do in my life and it makes me sad. Can you cry underwater?

Then I think about my dads. They'll never see me amount to anything besides small competitions or awards. No Broadway songs or Tony awards. I curl into a little ball the best I can, everything around me is cold.

Now I wonder if I fell or if I was pushed.

I'm not a klutz. Well, if only, when Noah butters the floor, but I don't think he did this time.

I think about the people who could have pushed me: _Quinn_, _Santana_, _Karofsky_, _Azimio_, _Brittany,_ _the school football team_, _the hockey team_, _Vocal Adrenaline_. My mind stops there, but I know there is more.

_What if I jumped?_ The thought makes my mind freeze. I'm a talented, happy performer. _Or at least I was…_

My thought is interrupted when I feel myself hit the bottom of the water with a jolting thud. There is a discarded twig that must have been thrown in anger. It presses against my cheek. It leaves a little scrape, so the blood doesn't bother me.

I am more concerned with the fact I am not swimming. I can swim, I'm a very independent capable woman.

Maybe the reason I'm not swimming is I really _did_ jump. Maybe I have been in constant denial my whole life.

I think about my friends…

Well there was that girl from dance camp Ginny… No, she swore revenge on me when I got the lead dance part. _What if she pushed me?_

Kurt? We did hang out a lot after he went to Dalton. I think about our troubled past, mainly when he screwed up my chance with Finn by giving me a makeover and calling me hurtful names. I don't want to count him anymore.

Then I guess that means I can't count Mercedes.

Tina? No, she's still never forgiven me for the _Tonight_ thing back in sophomore year.

Lauren? No she kind of scares me with the whole "making out with my cat and watching ghost whisperer" vibe she gives me.

Sam? He blames me for making Finn and Quinn be a thing again.

Mike? We've actually never spoken to each other.

Blaine? No that was a drunk thing.

Puck? No, I still can't believe I made out with him.

Finn? No he'll never forgive me.

I can't think of any other candidates. I guess I have no friends. Suddenly the water's ground seems inviting.

I stroke the ground, accepting my fate. I get a flashback.

**$^#*#*(!**

_The previous week, at Glee Club_

"_Guess what you guys?" Mr. Schue greets us as we all sit in the choir room. _

"_You're getting a better haircut." Santana bitches._

"_You're becoming a duck." Brittany says exuberantly. Artie pats her thigh as she gets weird looks from everyone. _

"_You're giving me all the solos, instead of Man-Hands." Quinn says, sneering at me. _

_As usual, Mr. Schue lets Quinn talk to me like that. I lean back in my chair, dejected._

"_No. Ms. Holiday says we can use her lake house for a week of retreat! You all deserve it after winning Regionals." Everybody cheers while I have a question of great concern. _

"_Will we have to share rooms?" I ask timidly. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all roll their eyes at me._

"_Yes, all the boys in one room, all the girls in the other." I gulp. Mr. Schue goes on to talk about rock ballads. I zone out._

_After the rehearsal, I go to talk to Mr. Schue._

"_No Rachel. You do not have to approve __**every**__ song you'd like to sing for the club." He tells me as he shuffles papers. _

"_That's actually NOT what I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Schue. I am actually quite offended you'd suggest so." I can feel him roll his eyes at me. "I wanted to say I won't be able to make it on the 'Glee Retreat'." I am about to walk away when Mr. Schue puts his hand on my shoulder, restraining me. _

_I turn around. "Rachel, it's like a school field trip. I at least need a reason." _

"_How about the fact I will never be able to trust Quinn, Brittany. Lauren, Tina, Mercedes, and Santana as my roommates on the trip?" _

"_C'mon Rach. It's BONDING." He urges me. _

_I shake my head. "Sorry, my mind is made up. I don't need to be spending a week with people who hate me." I try to walk away again. _

"_Rachel, you have to go on this trip. It's mandatory." He continues. I am not surprised he doesn't reassure me that people don't hate me. _

"_We'll see," I say and walk away._

_The flashback ends_

**$^#*#*(!**

Did I go? I honestly can't remember. My head is hurting and my lungs feel like seaweed on the sand. Out of place.

I breathe out bubbles as if they are messengers to the surface and I have an urgent telegram.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

**Fifty thousand tears I've cried**

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me, **

**Going under**

**Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**

**Not tormented daily, defeated by you**

**Just when I thought, I reached the bottom**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through **

**I'm going under**

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

**I'm dying again **

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through, I'm…**

**So go on and scream**

**Scream at me, I'm so far away**

**I won't be broken again**

**I've got to breathe, **

**I can't keep going under**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

**Going under**

**I'm going under**__


	2. Broken

_**Just for you all to know, I will change different friendships between stories. Depends on what I need to work on my story. Like in "True Rachel Berry" Noah and Rachel are friends, and now they aren't.**_

_**If you don't like my story there are things you can do:**_

_**Don't like it don't read it.**_

_** And/Or**_

_**Don't like it and read it, don't review it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any songs I used.**_

**!#$%^&*()**

_Broken: (definition) separate or cause to separate into pieces as a result of a blow, shock, or strain_

My lungs hurt like hell and my head is throbbing with intense pain. I'm still at the bottom of the water. The sand is oddly warm, considering the water is colder than my temperature. Is it more painful to die of drowning or to die of hypothermia.

Considering I feel oddly calm, I'd take the drowning.

I see a grain of sand. It is dark red, while the others surrounding it are white, tan, dark brown, or black. It is so different, it is alone when it is surrounded by others.

_Kind of like me_

I hold the grain of sand. As I turn it in my fingers I notice it is actually white and it is stained with the blood from my cheek.

Tearing off my sleeve of my Cat shirt, I hold the garment to my wound. It doesn't hurt or sting, and the blood doesn't bother me at all.

I am hit with a flashback.

_Flashback #1_

_I sit alone in my room, packing for the trip to the lake house on Lake Erie My dads are on another trip and I am packing on my own. _

_I don't know what to bring so I call Mercedes. _

_I hear laughter. I hear her tell someone to: "Shush!" Then she regains her composure and talk to me. "Hello, Rachel." She says too sweetly._

"_Hey Mercedes." I deflate, and I am already upset so I become depressed._

"_What is it?" She asks, like there a BILLION things she'd rather be doing. _

"_What are you wearing to sleep in?" I ask cautiously._

"_God, what do you care? It's just a week. No big deal Rachel." I hear laughter again, scoffing laughter. _

_I make out the sources of the laughter. I hear: Tina. Lauren. Quinn. Santana. Brittany._

"_Who is it?" Santana slurs, drunk. _

_I hear Quinn shout. "It's Rachel, she's being pathetic." _

_I then hear male laughter. I make out the voices to be: Kurt. Sam. Puck. Mike. Artie. Finn. They must be having a party. _

"_Loser." I hear Puck scoff. _

"_I can't believe we ever dated her, dude." Finn replies with a slightly drunken slur. My heart breaks._

"_Bye." I say to Mercedes, tears in my eyes. I fall on my bed and start crying. _

_Flashback #1 ends _

**!#$%^&*()**

Again, the water seems more inviting than the surface. Suddenly, I am hit with another flashback. This one courses through me and I know it is powerful.

_Flashback #2 begins_

_I sit alone at the front of the bus on the way to the lake house. Finn and Quinn are sitting together. Artie and Brittany are sitting together. Tina and Mike are sitting together. Lauren and Noah are sitting together. Mercedes and Santana were sitting together. Sam is talking to Ms. Holiday, who is coming with us. And Mr. Schue is staring love-struck at Ms. Holiday. _

_I take out my iPod. I play "No Good Deed" from Wicked. It reminds me of my ideas like "Push it" and the mattress commercial of the previous year and how they bit me in the ass. I shudder and change the song._

"_Don't you (forget about me)" plays. I love this song. I love the movie that made it famous and I love the fist-thrust of John Bender in __The Breakfast Club__ at the end of the movie. _

_I close my eyes and set this song on replay. _

_**!#$%^&*()**_

_At the lake house we are assigned rooms:_

Artie, Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike will share a room.

Mr. Schue and Ms. Holiday

Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn will share a room.

Rachel gets her own room.

_It was originally me and Quinn but Quinn just gave me a sneer and moved her stuff to the girls' room._

_In my lone room, it's in-between both boys' and girls' rooms. I unpack. It's huge and makes me feel small in the worst way possible. I just sit there. Mr. Schue informs us on an intercom:_

"_Dinner at 6." _

_It's 5:50. I change into a white shirt and jeans. This is what I wear at home, so I decided to make myself comfy. I go downstairs._

_Everyone looks surprised that I am not wearing animals on my clothing. I brought my iPod so I'm all good._

"_Everyone listen up." I faintly hear Ms. Holiday say. I put away my iPod for a moment. _

"_Thank you." Mr. Schue thanks us. "We would like to discuss the Lake Erie. You can go swimming if you go in a group. Lake Erie is dangerous guys, be careful."_

_We all eat pasta for dinner. All the girls and boys are talking and both the teachers talk romantically. I roll my eyes and blare musicals in my ear._

_After dinner, we all sing Journey songs for like an hour. Then we sing Queen songs._

_Then we head off to bed. I turn off the light and plan on going to sleep. I hear feet go around my room and to the boys' room. _

_I hear a door open. I go to the bed closest to the wall. The walls aren't thick so I can hear perfectly. _

"_Quinn?" I hear Finn ask, tired. "Santana, Mercedes, Lauren, Tina, Brittany?" He ticks them off. "What are you doing here? It's 11 at night."_

"_We thought of the best idea!" Tina giggles. _

"_On the last night we should all go skinny-dipping." Santana says in a sultry tone. I can practically hear all of the boys' breaths hitch in their throat._

"_Sure." They all say. _

"_What about Rachel?" Sam asks. I smile. I'm not totally forgotten._

"_What about her?" Santana snaps._

"_Do any of you guys want to see her skinny-dipping?" Santana, Tina, Brittany, and Quinn laugh. _

"_No not really." I hear the guys with girlfriends say. _

"_We should at least invite her." Lauren says hesitantly. _

"_We shouldn't bother." Quinn practically interrupts. "Nobody wants her here. If it weren't for her voice she wouldn't even be a Gleek. She'd just be a Loser." _

_My heart breaks. I feel broken down. My head starts hurting and I turn to my bed and start crying softly. _

"_Yeah." I hear a person say in the other room._

_I hear Finn say it._

_Flashback #2 ends_

With each flashback the thought looming over my head that I jumped seems more right. And it hurts me more.

I realize with that flashback I am in Lake Erie. I remember a time when I was here with Finn over the summer.

_Flashback #3 begins_

"Finn!" I squeal. He has me blindfolded. He's making sure I can't see where he's driving me. "Why can't you just tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope. It has to be a surprise." He says cockily and plays a CD by Eminem. Luckily it's all clean.

**!#$%^&*()**

Finally I hear the car stop, then I hear him leave his door, walk over to my side and open my door. He carries me bridal style and leads me to the sounds of water.

I hate not knowing things. It's part of me being a control freak.

He takes off the blindfold, setting me down. I gasp.

We are at Lake Erie, and it is beautiful. The sand is soft, the lake is blue and calm, and there are practically no people here.

Finn pulls me in for a kiss…

_FLASHBACK #3 FORCEFULLY ENDS_

NO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! I will not remember anything I used to have with Finn Hudson. No, he is dead to me know.

As I am going to be dead.

Another songs plays through my head. It's a sad song about losing your boyfriend and going insane.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_

_Why'd you turn away?_

_Here's what I have to say _

_I was left to cry there,_

_Waiting outside there _

_grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place_

_when you turn around can you recognize my face _

_you used to love me,_

_you used to hug me_

_But that wasn't the case_

_Everything wasn't ok _

_I was left to cry there_

_waiting outside there _

_grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided _

_Why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen _

_I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip _

_I'm in this thing alone_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Open your eyes_

_Open up wide_

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there_

_when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_Why should I care_

_If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

_Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared _

_I was so alone_

_Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

_**Like it? I decided to add my favorite song: "Losing Grip" by Avril Lavigne since I thought it symbolized the state of Finchel currently. **_

_**So I am at a little speedbump. Should I make Rachel be pushed or have her jump? Or maybe have her trip? I want your guys' opinions. **_

_**Whatever gets the most wins. **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Jersey 3**_


	3. Hurt

_**Hello!**_

_**Thank you all for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. They mean a lot!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. (Unfortunately). Nor do I own any of the songs I used. (Again unfortunately, I love this song).**_

**!#$%^&*()**

_Hurt: (definition) cause physical pain or injury to_

The water hurts my throat and my eyes are blurry and I can't see my hands in front of my face no matter how many times I try. Everything gives me a sharp pain in my abdomen.

I think of my dads and Shelby Cocoran (_**sorry, I don't remember how to spell her name**_). They'll never see me be on Broadway or have a family. Again, I cry underwater.

The only thing that is keeping me alive are the flashbacks. I need to know whether I tripped, was pushed, or…

_Jumped_

This flashback hits me like a tidal wave.

_Flashback #1 begins_

_The trip was a montage of singing show tunes, eating pasta, and sleeping. Some people went to the Lake and swam, or some had picnics at the tables. _

_One day we went on a boat. Everybody went swimming except me. I don't care though. I was listening to Eminem since he makes me feel less alone. _

"_This is so much fun!" I heard people cry out. But I was never invited into the water._

_**!#$%^&*()**_

_It was time for skinny-dipping on the last night. I hear them all getting ready. _

"_C'mon it's almost midnight. We have to meet them in five minutes." I hear Quinn snap at them. I roll my eyes as I put on my Cat shirt and black skirt. __She's such a bitch__. _

_I crawl outside my window and beat them to the pier. I stand there, enjoying the breeze whipping my hair and the stars reflecting on the lake. I hear them all run towards the pier, throwing their clothes off along the way, when they all stop in their places on the pier. I don't turn around, for the fear they are all naked. _

"_What are you doing here?" Quinn asks, snapping. _

"_Standing." I reply. I hear most of them scoff._

"_Seriously. Were you listening in on us?" Santana scoffs._

"_Pathetic." Brittany hisses. _

"_When you speak as loud as you guys do, you can hear through thin walls." I say, putting my hands on my hips defiantly. _

"_God!" Quinn shouts angrily. She steps up behind me. "Rachel. You are what's pathetic in the world. You are a nobody. If you didn't have a singing voice you'd be nothing! Nothing at all! You have no friends, no supporters! Why don't you just kill yourself already! NOBODY WANTS YOU!" She shouts at the top of her lungs and shoves me with both palms. _

_Flashback #1 ends_

NO! Why? Did Quinn cause my drowning? Did anyone stick up for me? I inhale water as I try to grasp what's left of my heartbeat.

I twist and turn on the ground. Will I ever know what caused me to be in this water tomb? I choke out a sob.

This flashback is life a knife in the gut and a slap in the face.

_Flashback #2 begins_

_I stumble from the impact. My heartbeat is erratic and my head hurts. I lean over the water and jump back. I exhale, my breath staggering. _

"_Let's go to the other pier." Quinn orders. _

"_Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asks, speaking up. I am pressing a palm against my chest and my breathing is still off. I am bent over and wigging out. _

"_Terrified." I snap. _

"_Who cares about the midget?" Santana says like a bitch. "__Ella no es una nadie__. She is a nobody." Santana translates her insult in English. _

"_Let's go." I hear them turn around. I walk towards the edge again, hoping to look at the blissful waters when I trip on a board that stands out from the others._

_I scream and fall, my arms splayed out, into the water. _

_Flashback #2 ends_

Dear God! I… I… I tripped. I tripped of the pier. Nobody wanted to kill me, not even myself. I couldn't be happier. Until I realize I am still trapped in water.

And I am going to die.

I listen to a song I heard from _Sucker Punch_. It's a good song and movie.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I wanna use you and abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside you_

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside_

_Gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside you_

_**I originally had Rachel jump, so I rewrote a chapter to have her trip. Tell me which one you like better and I will delete the loser.**_

_**What is the final definition given? **_

_**Does Rachel survive?**_

_**Does Rachel make any regrets?**_

_**Will Rachel discover something within herself?**_

_**Will someone save her? **_

_**Until the next chapter…**_

_**Jersey **_


	4. Fear

_**I feel bad for the short story. Don't worry, there is a longer sequel. HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I just had to update it on the same day I updated chapter 3 because I wanted to start on the sequel. **_

_**I decided the tripping was the best option, and I liked how no one was really at fault. Hope you liked it. **_

_**P.S. If I forget characters, LO SIENTO (I'm sorry in Spanish)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (I wish I did) or any of the songs I used. (For the song, I cut out the points I didn't need).**_

**!#$%^&*()**

_Fear: (definition): an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat_

I feel so lost. I have no idea how to escape. I miss the flashbacks keeping me alive. My breath is getting lost and I slowly fade.

(GLEEKS' point of view)

"Oh My God!" Mercedes screams. "Rachel! Rachel come back!" Everyone panics and screams for Rachel to come back for a long time. Finn Hudson stares at the chaos. He needs order in order to save Rachel. And he has never wanted her as much as he did just then.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Finn shouts. Some people freeze and stare at him. Others still panic but not as wildly as before.

"But she's going to die!" Lauren shouts at him, wigging out.

"Not if I can help it." Finn says. Everyone, now, is frozen, waiting for his order. "Tina. Go get Mr. Schue and Ms. Holiday." Tina nods, grabbing a towel and throwing her clothes on along the way.

"Everyone get dressed." They are still frozen. "Quickly!" Finn shouts. They all get dressed.

Finn takes in some breaths. Now prepared, he dives in the water. He swims straight down. The water is not too cold, but colder than the surface, so it stuns him momentarily. He keeps swimming until he sees Rachel, nearly lifeless at the bottom of the lake. She's surrounded by a cloud of red, from the cut on her cheek. Finn keeps swimming, though the water keeps pushing him up.

He grabs Rachel, shaking her. Her eyes open with a slight flutter, then close again. Thanking God she is still alive, he wraps his arm around her waist and heaves her to the surface.

He drags her onto the beach. She is heavier on the surface. He places her out of the shore's grasp.

"Who knows mouth-to-mouth?" Finn demands. Sam steps forward.

"I do." Sam says. He rushes over as Finn steps back. He sets Rachel up for the CPR and starts breathing into her.

They all wait as Sam tries to save her life. All of a sudden, with a convulsion, Rachel spits out a bucket load of water and collapses back on the ground, exhausted. Sam jumps back. They all exhale in relief that she's alive. Then they realize she isn't moving again.

Mr. Schue comes running with a blanket with Tina following closely behind.

"Is Rachel okay?" He demands as he reaches them. He practically skids to a stop.

"I don't know." Sam says, confused. Mr. Schue takes hold of the chaotic situation.

"Ms. Holiday called an ambulance. It should come in a few minutes." Mr. Schue starts wrapping Rachel in the blanket. She is still coughing and she looks pale and wrinkly. He presses a finger to her neck, and she has a pulse. Not a steady pulse, very erratic, but still there. He presses the corner of the blanket to her bleeding wound.

"Phew." They hear the ambulance's alarm ring nearby. Not there yet, but close.

"How long was she under there?" Mr. Schue asks as he holds Rachel.

"About six minutes." Mercedes admits. "We were freaking out for half of them."

The ambulance arrives. The EMTs race forward and put a coughing Rachel on gurney and lead her back to the ambulance. Finn looks at the ambulance, soaking wet from his Endeavor.

"It says St. John Hospital of Cleveland. We have to get there!" Finn exclaims.

"Everyone get on the bus." Mr. Schue herds everyone on the bus, with Ms. Holiday driving since everyone else is still suffering from emotion.

Tina feels guilty.

Santana feels remorse.

Brittany feels confusion.

Mercedes feels fright.

Lauren feels shock.

Mike feels a slight horror.

Sam feels like a hero.

Finn feels like a leader.

Puck feels guilt.

Mr. Schue feels stupid.

And Quinn?

Quinn feels damned for her wrongdoings.

**!#$%^&*()**

All the while, in the ambulance to the hospital, an alive Rachel thinks of another song…

_I'm about to lose my mind _

_You've been gone for so long _

_I'm running out of time _

_I need a doctor _

_Call me a doctor _

_I need a doctor, doctor _

_To bring me back to life _

_I told the world, one day I would pay it back. _

_But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that. _

_Doubt startin' to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black. _

_Hope, I just need a ray of that _

_'Cause no one sees my vision _

_But it just dawned on me. Demon's fightin' you, it's dark. _

_Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you. _

_But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do cause:_

_I'm about to lose my mind _

_You've been gone for so long _

_I'm running out of time _

_I need a doctor _

_Call me a doctor _

_I need a doctor, doctor _

_To bring me back to life _

_It hurts when I see you struggle. _

_You come to me with ideas. _

_You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled. _

_But you're either getting lazy, or you don't believe in you no more. _

_Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form. _

_Can't make a decision, you keep questioning yourself, _

_Second guessing, and it's almost like your begging for my help. _

_I'm about to lose my mind _

_You've been gone for so long _

_I'm running out of time _

_I need a doctor _

_Call me a doctor _

_I need a doctor, doctor _

_To bring me back to life _

_Bring me back to life _

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago _

_But I still remember the sh-t like it was just yesterday though _

_You walked in_

_Whole room, cracked jokes _

_Backstabbers _

_Im about to lose my mind _

_You've been gone for so long _

_I'm running out of time _

_I need a doctor _

_Call me a doctor _

_I need a doctor, doctor _

_To bring me back to life _

_Bring me back to life _

_Bring me back to life_

_**TA-DA! My second story is finished. Don't worry, I plan on having a sequel since this story is very short. The sequel is Rachel's recovery at the hospital. (While I have nearly drowned before, I never had to be hospitalized, so I don't know how they treat it so, forgive me if I make errors). **_

_**Until next story**_

_**Jersey**_


End file.
